A coffee maker such as described in USD448602S constitutes both a coffee maker and a coffee pot in one device. However this kind of coffee maker requires cleaning after use and is not well-suited for one-time-use. The equipment is too expensive and is per se not suitable for disposal.
Thus, from WO 2005/105604 A1 it is therefore known to form a self-standing disposable brewing device from film layers welded together. E.g. ground coffee is arranged in a filter device inside the brewing device, so that when hot water is introduced into the device through the top opening, the water will pass down through the ground coffee and the filter device, and down to a bottom compartment. However, when the brewed coffee is poured out of the brewing device it has to pass through the ground coffee and the filter device again hereby impeding the pouring process and increasing the risk of the ground coffee following the brewed coffee out of the brewing device. Thus, it is also disclosed that a welding can be made along one side of the filter material to prevent that the aroma material is mixed with the brewed liquid, when this is poured out of the device. But aroma material and/or un-brewed liquid may still pass the welding and be mixed with the brewed and filtered liquid exiting the device through the exit opening.
From WO 2005/105606 A1 it is therefore known to place the filter device in front of the exit opening in the disposable brewing device so that the aroma material—such as ground coffee—is filtered out before the coffee leaves the brewing device.
However this design entails that only some of the water pass through only some of the ground coffee—hereby reducing the quality of the brewed product—and the ground coffee will partly block the filter device hereby making it difficult to pour coffee from the brewing device. From WO 2005/105606 A1 it is also known to provide some sort of barrier between the aroma material in the filter device and the outlet duct. However, as soon as the brewing device is tilted to pour the brewed liquid out of the brewing device or if the brewing device is moved about a bit too quickly or in attempt to get out everything in one pour during the pouring process, the non-filtered aroma material may still pass the barrier and mix with the filtered liquid being poured out of the brewing device.